


Our Puppy

by Chasyn



Series: Puppy Tales [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Can a harem be 3, Drabble, Harem, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Short, Sihtric is a Puppy, You can't tell me otherwise, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Uhtred tilted his head a moment and shared a glance with Finan. Both men smiled and Uhtred shook his head. "No. Two is not enough for a harem. But you are mine." He said possessively. "Finan is…" He paused, thinking. "My man. And you… Sihtric… you are our puppy."
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Puppy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137833
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Our Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You6Are6All6Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free from desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925310) by [FreeShavocadoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo). 



> I told Sheep I wanted to write new/little ships for the International Fanworks day. So Sheep said Finan/Uhtred. It had been years since I watched The Last Kingdom, back right after they added season 2. And I couldn't remember Finan. XD I shipped Leofric/Uhtred back when season 1 came out. Years ago. Sheep said I could write that, too. So I went back to rewatch the whole thing. (Just started season 4.) And I am obsessed again. Anyways, I SHALL RAMBLE MORE AT THE END!
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

They stopped for the night and set up camp. The rest of the men were asleep in their tents, well out of earshot. Uhtred, Finan, and Sihtric stood around the small fire, taking the first watch together.

Sihtric smiled and let out a laugh. He glanced sideways at Finan, standing close enough to touch. And he did just that, leaned against him for a moment, brushing his shoulder against him. Then he turned to Uhtred, standing at his other side but farther away. "Are we your harem now?" He asked, the laughter still on his lips.

Uhtred tilted his head a moment and shared a glance with Finan. Both men smiled and Uhtred shook his head. "No. Two is not enough for a harem. But you _are_ mine." He said possessively. "Finan is…" He paused, thinking. "My man. And you… Sihtric… you are our puppy." He said with a nod, speaking the nickname he often thought of the younger man aloud for the first time.

Sihtric frowned for a moment, his whole brow furrowing in confusion. "A puppy?" He repeated, his voice souring a bit. "You call me a puppy?"

Uhtred nodded slowly. "I do." He tilted his head and stepped closer. "Does it displease you?" He asked curiously, his lips curling a bit.

Sihtric's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly in fear of upsetting his Lord. "No! No, no no no no."

Uhtred smiled and let out a laugh. He reached out and his fingers gently grazed Sihtric's neck. Then he moved his hand upwards, cupping Sihtric's cheek. The younger man closed his eyes, leaned into the touch, and breathed out a contented sigh. Uhtred stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, just below his eye.

Finan smiled as he leaned closer, watching. "It does suit him, doesn't it?"

Sihtric's eyes snapped open, the spell broken. He blinked at Uhtred but he did not move. "I… uh…" He opened his mouth but couldn't find words.

Uhtred smiled again and pulled his hand away. He noted the look flash across the other's eyes at the loss of contact. "You may speak freely. Your honesty will not displease me. _You_ will never displease me." He added.

Finan smiled and again leaned into Sihtric's space. He reached up and touched the back of the Dane's head. He ran his fingers upward, through the bound locks and once again, Sihtric leaned into the touch, back against Finan. "He does enjoy being petted." He commented as he continued.

Uhtred nodded slowly. "It appears that way. But… if it displeases him, we should stop…"

Sihtric's eyes widened. "No!" He snapped, panic in his voice and on his face. "I mean…" He stammered over the words. "I uh… I do like it." He admitted softly, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Uhtred smiled and let out a laugh. "I say it with affection."

Finan dropped his arm to Sihtric's shoulder. He hooked his arm around the man's neck and pulled him closer. "You are _very much_ our puppy." He said, mimicking Uhtred's words. "You are a whore for attention and praise."

Sihtric turned, looking sideways at the Irishman. He narrowed his eyes and for a moment he looked like he wanted to argue. Then he sighed and looked at Uhtred. He tilted his head in a shrugging manner. "Only for you, I am."

"You are also fiercely loyal and brave." Finan added, lowering his head and touching his chin to Sihtric's shoulder. "And you've been following our Lord around since you first met."

"So have you!" Sihtric countered. "Everything you just said describes you as well, Finan."

A smile spread across Uhtred's whole face and he stepped closer to the men. "All right, all right. Before this escalates further, I have something to say." He reached out to both and grabbed their hands. He laced their fingers together and lifted them. He brought them together against his chest, over his heart. "You are both mine as much as I am yours. You think you live to follow me when it is I who live to lead you. Without you two, I would be nothing. I would have given up and died long ago. There is no life in this world without you."

Sihtric sniffed and looked away. His eyes were suddenly wet and he wiped at them with his free hand.

Finan pushed against Uhtred and frowned. "You made the puppy cry! Bad, Uhtred!" He said in mock anger. There was no real venom in his voice.

Sihtric pulled away from him. "I am not!" He snapped.

Uhtred let out a laugh and pulled them both closer again.

**Author's Note:**

> Chas: I miss Leofric but I love Finan and Sihtric! Seriously. Uhtred needs a harem. XD Honestly, he's pretty passionate and a romantic.  
> Sheep: Finan and Sihtric are pretty amazing. :heart_eyes: I mean I wouldn't stop you from writing an Uhtred harem fic...
> 
> Then I went looking for a fic with the 3. And found Free from desire by FreeShavocado. AND I AM IN LOVE.


End file.
